Advanced automotive telematics and multimedia applications often require a separate antenna for each of a plurality of telecommunication devices. In order to reduce the number of antennas required within a system, such as an automobile, it is generally desirable for an antenna operate efficiently over multiple frequency bands. Further, it is desirable for an automotive antenna to have a low maintenance cost and to have a configuration conducive to facilitate integration with a vehicle's body so as not degrade vehicle aerodynamics or impede the creative design of the vehicle body. In addition, antennas for telematics applications preferably have an omnidirectional radiation pattern with vertical polarization in order to transmit and receive signals in all directions from widely distributed mobile base stations.
In order to meet the above desired characteristics, a variety of antennas have been considered. Such antennas include monopole, dipole, helix, loop, patch, and planar inverted F, and wire-patch antennas. These antennas have a large height and/or need to be placed far from a conductive surface of the automobile. Further, these antennas are often difficult to integrate with the structure of the automobile. Often reflections from a conductive surface of the automobile cause destructive interference with the signals communicated by these antennas thereby decreasing antenna gain.